Diary of a Chorus Girl
by Panemaniac
Summary: This is actually a reality story based on the musical. It was my best friend's idea, and she asked me to help write it. I'm posting it on here for her, so comment, comment, comment, and I'll tell her what everyone thinks!


I sighed happily as I walked with my best friend, Meghan, through the stage door of the Neil Simon Theater for the first time. I let out a squeal of excitement and grabbed Meghan's arm.

"It's our first day of rehearsals for a Broadway show!"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up," I told her as we made our way into the dressing room. My eyes widened as I took in the scene. There were at least fifty other dancers in the room, and I knew all of them were top of the line. Meghan and I quickly took a space on the floor and began warming up. I smiled at the dancer in front of me as I slid into a vertical split.

"Hi. I'm Anna Kate."

"Logan," she said, pulling her right leg straight above her head. "I'd shake your hand, but..." She wobbled her head side to side, lifting her other leg into the air.

I laughed and said, "I totally understand. This is Meghan." I nodded my head in my best friend's direction before touching my forehead to my knee. The girls exchanged greetings, and we each went back to our individual warmups. After about half an hour a woman that I recognized from auditions sauntered into the room with a tall guy trailing behind her.

"Dancers!" she called in a voice that I thought to be very dramatic and theatrical. "Welcome to rehearsals. My name is Angie Schworer, and I'll be choreographing this production of Catch Me If You Can. I expect nothing but the best from you all, and I will accept no less than perfect technique. Understood?"

The room in a chorus of yes ma'am's and understood's.

"Wonderful," she said before gesturing to the guy beside her. "This is Mr. Aaron Tveit. He will be playing the role of Frank Abagnale Jr."

Aaron stepped forward and said, "Hey, guys. I'm really looking forward to working with all of you." He flashed a brilliant smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. Our eyes met, and he winked at me playfully, causing me to blush. I felt Meghan elbow me in the ribs, and I shifted over to stomp on her foot.

Angie's shrill voice pierced the silence as she said, "Shall we move to the rehearsal room?" The group moved across the hall into a spacious room with shiny wood floors.

"You." said Angie, pointing in my direction.

"Yes, ma'am?" I replied, feeling both nervous and excited. "Bring the girl beside you and come to the front of the room." Meghan and I exchanged wide eyed glances and made our way to where Angie and Aaron were standing. "You two look like you have star potential," said Angie. "Let's have a round of applause for our new lead dancers." Meghan and I grinned, and I knew that this was going to be the best rehearsal we'd ever had.

After four hours of dancing, we finally got a lunch break. Meghan and I scrambled and ended up near the front of the line for food since we had been at the front of the room for rehearsals. I was squeezed between Meghan and Aaron in the cramped line, and I shot Meghan a "check me out" look. She looked Aaron up and down then gave me a subtle thumbs up. I looked away and met eyes with the star actor beside me.

He smiled and said, "Great rehearsal."

I blushed and smiled, murmuring, "You, too." I felt Meghan's familiar elbow in my ribs and could hear her voice in my head. _"Don't go all geek on him. Why do you always freeze up around guys? He talked to you first."_ I reached for the same bottle of Diet Coke as Aaron, and our fingers brushed. I jerked my hand back and smiled as Aaron placed a bottle on my tray before getting one for himself.

I looked at him, saying, "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied. "Hey, do you guys want to sit with me?" I felt Meghan's elbow again and smiled at Aaron.

"That sounds great," I said before following him to a square table in the corner. Meghan and I sat on one side, and took a chair across from me. We all dug in, ravenous from the exertion in rehearsal, and didn't talk for several minutes. Aaron finally spoke up after finishing his fries.

"So are you from around here?" Meghan kicked me after a few seconds of silence, and I sighed.

"We're actually from a really small town in South Georgia."

"Wow!" exclaimed Aaron. He looked into my eyes as he asked, "Did you move here, or are you just in town for the production?"

I blushed and said, "We're here to stay. We've got a suite at Englewood Apartments."

"Seriously? That's where I live!"

"No way!"

Meghan sensed the excitement in my voice and said, "I think I forgot my purse in the dressing room. I'll be right back."

I smiled at Aaron as my best friend left.

"We should get together sometime," I ventured.

"How about tonight?" asked Aaron.

I smiled. "Ok. It's a date."

Aaron fished in his pocket and pulled out his iPhone, sliding it across the table. "Put in your number, and I'll call you after rehearsals."

"Only if you give me yours," I flirted, dangling my iPhone in front of him.

He sighed playfully and said, "I guess I can give it to you." I smiled and put in my number, placing Aaron's phone back on his side of the table.

He returned mine and looked at my contact, saying, "I didn't even realize I hadn't asked your name yet."

I tapped his screen where my contact picture was still smiling at him. "I'm Anna Kate O'Neal."

He playfully shook my hand and said, "Aaron Tveit. Nice to meet you." We joked and flirted the rest of lunch, and Meghan never returned to our table. What a coincidence.

After four more hours of rehearsal, Meghan and I bundled up and started walking home. "Sooooooo," she said. I smiled to myself, knowing exactly what she was saying.

"So what?" I replied, deciding to let her dangle a bit longer.

She let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Don't do this to me! What did he say?"

I sighed happily and said, "Oh you know, the usual."

Meghan stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and grabbed my arm. "I want details, and I want them now!" I laughed at her and began pulling her down the street, telling her every little detail. We reached the apartment just as I was finishing up the story. Meghan sighed as she walked in and threw herself on the couch.

"I'm so happy for you!" she shrieked. I giggled and pulled mt phone out of my bag. I screamed when I saw a text from Aaron waiting on my lock screen. Meghan ran over and screamed, "Read it, read it!" I opened the text and smiled as I read his words. _Stuck running lines till 8. Pick you up at your apartment around 8:30?_ Meghan and I exchanged a glance, and I began typing. _Sounds great. We're apartment G36. _

I passed the phone to Meghan and said, "Is it awful?"

She read the text and pressed send, telling me, "It was perfect." Seconds later, my phone buzzed. I shrieked and grabbed it from Meghan, plopping down on the couch. _Can't wait. _I dropped my phone and screamed, jumping on the couch.

I sang, "He can't wait to date me! He can't wait to date me!"

Meghan grabbed my arm and yanked me off the couch. "I am doing your makeup, hair, and I am SO picking out your outfit!"

I picked up my phone, saying, "We have plenty of time." I looked at my home screen, and seeing that it was already 7:30, I shrieked, "Never mind; we don't!"

Somehow, Meghan had me ready at 8:25, so we went to the living room and turned on the TV, trying our best to look casual. At exactly 8:30, there was a strong knock on the door, and I looked at Meghan with a huge grin in my face. We walked to the door together, and I pretended to look surprised. Meghan had a sly Cheshire Cat grin on her face as Aaron greeted her.

"Hey, Meghan. What's up?"

"What's up with you?" she said in a seductive tone before walking back into the apartment laughing hysterically.

Aaron chuckled and smiled at me. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely." I smiled.

When we got out onto the sidewalk, I finally asked, "So where are you taking me?"

"My roommate's performing at 54 Below," he said.

"I love 54 Below. Meghan and I ate there our first night in New York."

"Great. Two firsts for you at 54 Below."

I smiled as he took my hand. It was a short walk to 54 Below. When we reached the front doors, Aaron let go of my hand and held the door for me. We walked inside, and he took my hand again and led me to the table closest to the stage which had a large reserved card with is name on it. He pulled out my chair before taking his own seat and began telling me about his roommate. We chatted until the lights dimmed, and his best friend, Jeremy Jordan walked onto the stage. We clapped and cheered after each of his songs, and when the show was over, Aaron took my hand and led me backstage where he introduced me to Jeremy.

We all chatted for a bit befor Aaron whispered in my ear, "Let's get outta here." I smiled at him, and we said goodbye to Jeremy and headed for the stage door. We were almost out the door when some guy wolf whistled at me. I felt Aaron bristle and put his arm around my waist. I smiled and raised my eye brows at him. He blushed but didn't move his arm. As we continued walking, I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" he whispered, his voice raspy.

I noticed that a strand of his gorgeous dirty blonde hair had fallen onto his forehead, so I reached up and smoothed it back into place before saying, "I want you to ask me out again. I had an amazing time with you."

Aaron smiled and stopped walking, turning to face me. He looked into my eyes and said, "Will you go out with me tomorrow afternoon?"

I grinned and said, "Definitely."

We walked the rest of the way to our building, and stopped in front of my apartment door. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I let mine rest on his shoulders as I played with his hair. "So where are we going tomorrow?" I asked.

"I've got a baseball game, and I was hoping you'd want to come. We could grab some lunch after."

I smiled. "That sounds great. I'm so happy there's no rehearsal, but I don't want to desert Meghan all day tomorrow."

"Bring her with you. Jeremy's playing, too. We can all have lunch together."

I smiled. "You're so great. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'd do anything for my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"I hope so."

I grinned at him and said, "Definitely."

He smiled back at me and leaned closer. Our lips were centimeters apart when both doors on each side of us opened and Meghan and Jeremy walked into the hall. Aaron let out an exasperated sigh and let me go.

"Hey, Meghan," I sighed.

"What's up, Jeremy?" Aaron said to his roommate.

Neither of them acknowledged us. They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes. I looked at Aaron and shrugged.

"I guess we'll leave you two lovebirds," I said to Meghan and Jeremy with a giggle.

"Kay," replied Meghan dreamily.

"Awesome," said Jeremy in the same tone.

I laughed and led Aaron into my apartment, tossing my keys into the little bowl Meghan and I kept by the door. I plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to me, inviting my new boyfriend to sit down.

"Hey, girlfriend," he said cheesily.

"Hey, boyfriend," I replied with a grin.

Aaron slipped his arm around my waist, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I couldn't believe how comfortable we already were with each other after just one date. I let out a happy sigh and stared up into his gorgeous grey blue eyes. My heart began to race as he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was short, but it was pure magic. When we pulled back simultaneously, I smiled at him. We stat on the couch chatting for a few more minutes before both of us started yawning.

"I really want you to stay, but you've got a big game tomorrow," I said getting off the couch and stretching.

"I can hang a little longer."

"Aaron, I know you're tired. You need your rest, Mr. MVP."

He sighed and stood from the couch, taking my small hands in his large ones. I tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

"I can't wait to cheer you on tomorrow," I said, smoothing his hair back.

He placed a light kiss on my lips before saying, "I can't wait to get it over with, so I can take you on another date."

"You're too sweet."

He smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'll pick you up at 10:30?"

"Don't be late," I said, walking him across the hall to his and Jeremy's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. Nobody answered, so we walked in. Meghan and Jeremy were in the kitchen, lost in conversation. They were smiling and laughing. Aaron and I exchanged a mischievous glance before walking to where they were sitting.

"Looks like you two hit it off," I said, yanking them down from their private little cloud.

Jeremy stammered, and Meghan blushed. I pulled Meghan up from the table and began walking towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said, smiling directly at Aaron.

Jeremy smiled a geeky smile and said, "Bye, Meghan."

Meghan giggled and replied, "Bye, Jeremy." in a high pitched voice.

Meghan screamed at the top of her lungs when I told her about the double date Aaron and I set up after the game tomorrow. She told me everything she and Jeremy talked about, and I told her about my date with Aaron. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
